The Final Love Story
by FallenAngelBelle17
Summary: It's the end for Shane and Claire in the final battle to protect what's important.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Final Love Story**_

1

**Claire had never felt more nervous in her life. She entered the ballroom, taken aback by how beautiful the place looked. It was fully crowded which would make things difficult for Claire seeing as she was here for only one reason. Which was to find Brandon. As she walked further into the crowd, she suddenly wished Shane was with her. For some reason she felt safe by his side. Hope fading fast at the fact that Brandon was nowhere to be seen, she quickly scoured the ballroom. And just like a bad curse, someone-she couldn't make out who for everyone was wearing an eye mask-approached Claire taking her softly by the hand. **_**No! **_**she screamed to herself as she immediately recognised the dark figure's eyes. They were a silvery blue. Which could only mean Brandon was the one who was leading her into the centre of the ballroom. She tried with all her will to pull herself away from his grasp. But it was too late, she had stared for too long into his eyes, mesmerised. She felt hypnotyised by him. She was falling towards him unable to stop herself. She could hear someone jealously shouting in the background- **_**Monica, for sure**_**- but she didn't care. Her mind was clouded with a silver mist. All she cared about was this moment. Everything she was meant to remember had disappeared from her mind, all she knew was that she belonged here with Brandon. He brought her closer to him and they swayed in time to the music making Claire feel light and content. But one name kept appearing in the back of her mind that she couldn't get rid of...**_**Shane. **_**At that moment as if he could read her mind, Brandon winced. He whispered in a silky voice as wrapped his arm more tighter around her waist, 'Forget about him, you're **_**better **_**than him. You deserve **_**so**_** much more.' His face was so close to hers that she felt breathless. She nodded unable to think and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her gaze never left his. She wanted to stay in this moment forever. **

**Yet a voice deep within in her screamed. **_**No! The plan...this is all wrong... **_

"And what exactly is the plan then?"Shane asked Claire the day before. They were sat together on the sofa in the Glass House. Claire was writing something in a notepad whilst Shane watched her curiously. She stopped for a moment and turned to look at him.

"Come on, like I'm going to tell you Shane. You'll just lose your temper."

"Of course I'll lose my temper, your plans always involve you getting yourself into danger."

Claire look offended. "No they don't!"

Shane frowned at her.

"Okay they do but they work out at the end."

"Claire..." Shane whispered. Claire met his eyes and noticed the pain and grief in them. She instinctively reached for his hand and intwined her fingers with his. Shane looked down at their hands together then met her gaze again. "Claire, will you tell me now please?"

Claire sighed defeated. She'd have to tell him sooner or later because the plan involved him being a back up in case something went wrong. "Okay, well I did some research. The Ball that is being held in the University to celebrate Morganville's 100 years anniversary...well Brandon is going to be there. So the plan is... I'll attend it disguised- which will be easy as it is a _masked _ball- find Brandon and take the book. He keeps it close to him. He trusts no-one."

Shane froze for a few good seconds which made Claire nervous. "Well come on, say something Shane."

Claire studied his face and noticed how _furious_ he looked. "That is the most..._dumb-ass_ plan I've ever heard of. Do you have a death wish or summat? _Jesus!_ There's no way I'm letting you do that. Full stop."

Claire stood up, she felt...so _angry_ at him. She clenched her fists and shouted at him. "At least I'm doing something about it! Do you not understand, Shane? He's got the _book_. He could kill everyone human with the knowledge in that book. No I'm going and you are not stopping me. If you care about me, you'll let me do this.' Shane winced. 'The reason that I'm not letting you do this is because I _care..._come on Claire..."

"No." She folded her arms. Shane stared at her and realised how stubborn she was and that she wasn't going to change her mind. He sighed before placing his head into his hands.

At that moment Eve came thumping down the stairs, yelling excitedly, "Are you ready to see your dress Claire and your mask? You're going to _love_ it! It's so gorgeous!"

She walked into the living room and held up a black laced gown. Claire's anger suddenly evaporated as she gasped in disbelief, "Oh my god..."

"I know!" Eve squealed. _Yeah okay it is gothic_, Claire thought, _but it's so beautiful_. Eve handed the sequined black eye mask to Claire. 'Are you sure you're ready to do this tomorrow evening?' Eve asked.

"I'm sure."

Suddenly Shane stood up infuriated. "Wait, Eve, you're just going to _let_ her do this?"

Eve looked defensive. "Come _on_ Shane...you should know by now when Claire sets her mind to something no-one can change her mind. Me and Michael already tried to but failed miserably."

Claire felt insulted; they were talking like she weren't even in the room. "Erm, hello guys. Claire's still here."

Shane shot her a nasty look which made Claire want to cry. She suddenly felt the urge to hurt to him like he'd just hurt her inside. "Do you know what Shane? I don't need you. So mind your own business." She then stormed upstairs leaving Shane and Eve.

She fell onto her bed, tears streaming down her cheek. She couldn't get the image of Shane looking nastily at her out of her mind. There was a soft knock on the door. Claire ignored it. She didn't feel in the mood to talk.

"Claire, come on..._please_. I'll stay out here all night if I have to your'll know I will." It was Shane. _God he could be so immature at times_, Claire thought.

She sat up and defeatedly went to open her door to see Shane standing there nervously. He ran his hand through his hair, feeling evidently awkward as Claire stood there silently just sending him a piercing angry look.  
"Can I come in?"

"Maybe."

She turned and walked into her room leaving the door open. Shane came in and shut the door behind him. He walked up to Claire and gently grabbed her arm turning her around to face him. He came close to her face. Claire shocked, noticed that he'd too been crying. Shane was never the sort to cry.

"Claire, I'm sorry for acting such an idiot but you've got to understand that I can't bear the thought of you putting yourself at risk and me just standing there and letting you do it. You know Brandon wants you as his puppet. I care about you so much it hurts. I've lost too much already and I don't want to lose you too. I...I _love_ you Claire."

Claire froze in shock. Suddenly pure happiness radiated through her. She felt like she was flying, no-one would be able to put her down now. She couldn't believe what she had heard. _Did he just say he..._loves _me?_ she thought.

"You love me?" Her eyes widened.

Shane laughed, "Of course I love you silly. How could you have not known that? I've never felt like this for any other girl, Claire. That's why you've got to understand why I argue with you on plans like these."

Claire said nothing instead she threw her arms around Shane and cried. He lifted her up into the air then put her down placing both hands on her face. "Hey, are you crying? What's wrong?"

"N..nothing, I've just never been so happy in all my life. Shane?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too."

All night they debated about the plan, Claire evidently for it and Shane against it. But Claire being a pro at debating, won it successfully. Shane took her hand, sadness filling him, and said commanding, "But I'm going to be waiting right outside for you." Claire smiled a knowing smile.

"What?" Shane asked.

"I was hoping you'd say that."

The next day, Eve got Claire ready in her bedroom. She jumped up and down excited, doing her hair and make-up. But Claire felt the totally opposite of excited. She felt sick to the stomach. Just the thought of coming face to face with Brandon repulsed her.

"Right done!" Eve said. "What a masterpiece you are! Wait till Shane sees you!"

Suddenly Claire felt worried but for a different reason entirely. "Erm...Please tell me you haven't gone OTT with the goth make-up."

"Nope pinky swear I haven't, look". She handed Claire a mirror. Claire held it up to her face...but felt speechless at the transformation.

"Do you like it? Told it's not too goth." Eve smiled proudly.

"No it's not. Wow, Eve you've done an amazing job. I can hardly recognise myself. Which is a good thing."

Claire stood up, she smoothed her gown before putting on her silk black gloves and grabbing her purse.

"Are you ready?"

Claire inhaled. "Yes I'm ready."

**Please review on whether I should carry on with the story. :) thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thankyou for the reviews :))))**_

2

Claire walked down the stairs clutching her purse nervously. She could see Michael and Shane talking amongst themselves waiting for her at the bottom. Suddenly she lost all courage. She turned back up the stairs hoping to hide, but Eve stopped her by blocking her. She folded her arms. "Ha, don't even think about it young lady. Down the stairs _now_."

"You can be so cruel sometimes, you know that?" Claire grimaced as she turned back around and slowly walked down stairs. Shane turned to look up at her and froze. Claire winced. "Oh god, do I really look that bad?"

This made Shane laugh. He reached for her hand and pulled her further towards him. "Man, no way... I'm speechless. You look beautiful."

"Really?" She blushed.

Shane raised his eyebrows. "Of course you do, you muppet. Besides I don't lie." He wrapped his arms around her waist; their faces just inches apart.

Michael coughed, "Sorry to interrupt, but erm...this is getting a bit awkward for me and Eve. Shall we leave you two alone for a moment?"

"Yes please, mate."

Claire smacked Shane lightly on his arm. "God, don't be so rude."

Eve giggled, "Shane's always bloody rude. And Michael you're such a wimp sometimes."

"Stay and look if you want you."

"Shut up Michael. Come on we'll go upstairs."

"Keep the action to a minimum guys." Shane called.

"Bite me!"

Claire laughed as Michael and Eve ran up the stairs. She then turned to look at Shane. "So what time do we leave?"

He frowned at her, "8:00 PM, Claire do you have to do this?"

"God Shane, what is with you and your stupid questions. _Yes_ I do have to do this."

"Whoa okay, sorry. I'll keep my mouth shut from now on." He held up his hands defensively.

Claire grinned, "Oh no, please don't." She took his hand again as Shane pulled her closer to him. She looked up to him and noticed how worried he looked she lifted her hand and stroked his face lightly. "You worry too much."

"Well is it any surprise, the girl I love likes to mess with vampires and play hero...so _yeah_ I do have a tendency to worry."

"Shut up!" Inside however, she smiled at the fact that Shane had referred to her as the girl he loves.

"Make me."

"Okay then-"

Shane had lifted her up into the air and spun her around. Claire squealed in surprise. _Sometimes it's no fun being little_, she thought. "Shane put me down you idiot!"

"Let me think about it-"

_"Shane!"_

"Oi you two, it's time to set off now," Eve called from the top of the stairs.

"Give us a minute," Shane answered back.

He put Claire down and lifted her face to meet his eyes. He looked sincere yet sad. "Claire, promise me one thing. If you sense anything is wrong, you'll shout for me. I'll be right at the doors. Okay?"

Claire nodded. She couldn't help notice how intense his eyes were. She suddenly felt dizzy.

"Okay Shane, I promise."

"God...I do _love_ you."

But before she could say I love you too, he brought his lips down on hers and for one blissful minute they kissed, both of them clinging desperately onto each other. Shane then lifted his head, "I guess it's time to call those two down."

Claire muttered a feeble, "Yes." Evidently still recovering from what happened. She couldn't stop smiling which made her feel like a complete idiot as Shane noticed this and grinned.

"Okay guys, it's safe to come down now!" Shane yelled.

Eve pounded down the stairs, grinning. "Thank God, what the hell were you doing?"

"Do you really have to ask Eve?" Michael grimaced.

Shane winked, "More to the question, what were you two doing?"

"Playing Monopoly." Michael answered innocently.

"Yeah right, I bet you were." Claire nudged him, grinning.

Eve laughed before grabbing her car keys from the table in the hallway.

Shane moaned. "Oh man, we're not going in that garbage can of yours are we?"

Eve shot him the finger, "Well at least I have a car, Mister I'm-too-good-to-get-a-job!"

"All the jobs in this town are too low for my abilities, I'll think you'll find."

Eve scoffed, "Dream on."

"Come on guys, you'll get late, "Michael said as he went to open the front door, "Ready?"

Eve rubbed her hands together, mischief spreading thorugh her face. "Hell yeah, Claire is going to screw Brandon over!" Claire looked at Eve, nervous. But before she could say anything, Shane had grabbed her and Eve's hand before running out into the street. Shane, like ususal, shouted, "Shot gun" as he jumped in the front passenger seat of Eve's car. As they fastened their seatbelts they waved to MIchael who suddenly looked weary. Eve blew him a kiss before driving off into the night.

They reached the University 10 minutes later, the car squealing to a halt. "How the hell you managed to pass your driving test is a bloody wonder to me!" Shane said as he clutched his seat belt.

"Flirted with my instructor."

"Well that explains it."

Claire laughed, "You two are mad. Come on Shane, it's time."

Shane turned in his seat to face her. "Are you sure you're ready?"

"For the 100th time, I've never been more ready." But inside Claire felt the urge to be sick.

Shane opened his side door, walked to Claire's side and opened the door for her. He held out his hand, "Well at least let me have the honour of escorting Miss Danvers to the entrance."

Claire smiled as she let him take her hand. As they reached the entrance, Claire froze then turned to Shane, "This is it." She threw her arms around him and hugged him tight. Shane sighed. "Don't forget, I'm here for you."

"You always are, Shane. I love you."

"I love you too."

She didn't want to leave him but knew she had to. She smoothed her dress and made her way into the ballroom before looking back one more time to see Shane there, looking breath-takingly handsome in the night, smiling sweetly at her as he mouthed, _I'm here for you_. She nodded, courage suddenly spreading through her. She held her head high as she left Shane and Eve in the night.

**"I've always dreamt of this moment."**

**Claire looked up to Brandon, surprised, "You have?"**

**Brandon looked down at her, "Of course, you see the thing is Claire.. I **_**want**_** you."**

**They still swayed in time to the music, Brandon's arms tightly wrapped around her waist and Claire's arms around his neck. She sighed, her mind at peace. However a tiny part of her was confused as she wondered, "You **_**want**_** me?" **

**Pain filled his eyes as he whispered in her ear, his breath softly touching her, "For so long. Tonight you'll be mine, Claire." He kissed her ear. Claire shivered, she felt giddy all of a sudden. "I'll be yours,"she muttered as she closed her eyes. **

**Brandon lifted one of his hands to gently stroke her cheek. "This will only hurt for a little while, darling. It has to be done, so you can be mine forever. You understand that, don't you?"**

**Claire nodded, "I understand, Brandon."**

**He then brought his cold fingers to her throat. "Forever and ever."**

**Instinctively, Claire tilted her head back so that her throat was fully exposed. She felt light as she muttered. "Forever". But again that voice deep within her was screaming **_**No! Shane...**_

**She ignored it once again, relaxing. Brandon smiled as he brought his lips down to her throat. **

**"Claire! **_**No**_**...God **_**No**_**!"**

**Someone was yelling in the distance, but Claire didn't really acknowledge who, all she was focussed on was the searing pain of Brandon piercing her neck and the venom flowing through her body. She was suddenly pulled out of her trance. She screamed but knew it was too late. **_**God**_**, she thought, **_**Shane's going to be so pissed**_**. **

**She felt the sudden urge to break down and cry as she remembered...Shane, realising he was the one yelling distressed in the distance.**

**Shane ran deeper into the centre of the ballroom but he knew he was too late. Claire was limp in Brandon's arms. Brandon looked up to face him and grinned, blood on his lips. "God she's fun!"**

**Shane's head spun. He wanted to be sick. Tears streamed down his cheek as he collapsed onto his knees in front of everyone.**

**"Claire...Claire...**_**no**_**!"**

Thanks for reading, will try to update soon :)


	3. Chapter 3

_3_

**Claire couldn't remember anything that had happened in the past few moments only that everything went pitch black and her heart had stopped. **

**When she awoke, she felt different...**_**new**_**. She wasn't Claire anymore. She was something else. A fire spread through her like a blaze. A different energy filling her. She opened her eyes to notice that Brandon was standing beside her, his arm around her waist. He looked evil yet beautiful. She smiled as she whispered, "**_**Brandon**_**."**

**He snapped his head to her direction, he looked surprised but relieved, "Good, you're awake. How do you feel, darling?"**

**Claire looked around, she was standing in a ballroom, everyone had their eyes on them too. **_**Honestly**_**, she thought, **_**I feel amazing**_**. She could see everything in a whole new light. She felt... **_**powerful**_**. "I feel great." She met Brandon's eyes. She felt a new urge pass over her, she couldn't describe it. But one thing was for sure, she felt evil. She lifted her hand to stroke Brandon's face. She then pulled his head down and placed her lips on his. **

**"You **_**bastard**_**! What have you **_**done **_**to her?"**

**Claire turned to look at who had just shouted; there was boy about a year older than her on his knees, two vampire holding his arms. His voice cracked as he shouted. His eyes were raw from crying. He looked shaken...**_**scared. **_**Claire then looked back at Brandon, "Who's the snack?"**

**Brandon smiled at her, then laughed. "Your ex-boyfriend."**

**"**_**What**_**?" Claire looked at the boy again, "There's no way I would date my **_**food**_**."**

**Shane looked up, his heart breaking. "Claire? You must know who I am...please tell me you remember me."**

**Claire approached him, looking breath-takingly beautiful that Shane couldn't help but silently cry. "God, Brandon. I must have had an effect on this one."**

**She knelt in front of Shane, their faces just inches apart. Shane blurted, helplessly, "I'm **_**so **_**sorry I should have been there for you. Jesus, what has he done to **_**you**_**?"**

**Claire couldn't help but smile, wickedly. She had no idea what the human was going on about, but he looked heart broken which she liked. "I'm sorry human but I don't know what the hell you're talking about."**

**Claire then got up and turned to be beside Brandon. Shane couldn't bear another minute, he struggled with the vampires, fury and rage building up. **

**"Brandon," Claire sighed. **

**"What is it dear?"**

**"I feel...**_**thirsty**_**." She said wistfully. **

**Brandon grinned, "Take your pick."**

**Suddenly all the humans in the ballroom looked terrified, their eyes widening. But one certain human attracted Claire's attention. She was arguing amongst other humans, furious. This one's **_**cocky**_**, Claire thought as she looked at the girl who was flicking her long hair and placing one hand on her hip. **

**"I'll have her." Claire pointed at the human girl. Brandon thought her choice was hilarious but nonetheless he called one of the vampires.**

**"Bring Monica to us."**

**The vampire nodded. Monica heard what Brandon had said and snarled, her eyes blazing. "Brandon what the hell? I've got protection!"**

**"Like that matters anymore. I'm the leader now. And I've decided to update the rules."**

**The vampire grabbed Monica's arms and dragged her towards Brandon. "You dick! You're going to regret messing with me! Let go of me!"**

**Brandon turned to Claire and smiled. "Here you go."**

**Claire nodded, she then walked up to Monica. "**_**Relax**_**", she purred. **

**"You freak, I'm going get you one day, I swear." She spat in Claire's face, which was a bad idea because Claire was suddenly feeling outraged. And that wasn't good. She smacked Monica's head back with such force that Monica cried in agony. Claire then grabbed a clump of her hair and spat back, "I hope this hurts."**

**She then bit into her throat, feeling amazing as she tasted Monica's blood. Monica cried out. "Make her stop, she'll kill me!"**

**But no-one did anything to stop to her. She carried on drinking stopping after a while after she realised how drained Monica was. "I'm not going to kill you, that's the easy way out."**

**Monica fainted her face pale. Claire turned to Brandon wiping the blood from her lips. Brandon looked at her in awe. "You're amazing." **

**Claire grinned, "I know I am." **

**Brandon now developed a mischievous grin on his face. "Now, this is the moment I've been waiting for." He was looking at Shane who had managed to free one of his arms. He turned to the other vampire and puched him hard in the face. The vampire cried out, releasing his grip from Shane's other arm. Shane stood up, shaking with pure fury. "I'm going to get you if it's the last thing I do."**

**"Oh I'm quaking in my boots." Brandon folded his arms. He lifted one hand, commanding. "Get him."**

**Ten vampires circled Shane, ready to attack. **

**However Brandon stopped them, "Actually I've got a better idea. John pass me a stake. I'm going to finish him off like his father tried to finish us off." A vampire-obviously John- scurried off trying to find a stake. **

**Claire watched curious at the event taking place. As John came back with a huge wooden stake, Claire's hand absently went to the locket hanging around her neck. She lifted the locket up in surprise. It was a love heart shape with the sentence 'Me and you forever' engraved on it. She opened it to see a two pictures of her and the human boy together. One was of them holding hands in a park. The other was of them two hugging each other. She snapped her head back up looking at Brandon approaching Shane with the stake. **

**Memories came flooding back to her of her human life. Shane and Claire cradling each other, feeling blissful and at peace...Shane lifting her into the air as she squealed...her falling asleep in his arms...them two kissing...**

**She was suddenly overcome with heartbreak and love...**_**pure **_**love for Shane. She looked helplessly at Brandon advancing on Shane. She screamed, "**_**No!"**_

**But knew it was going to be too late. She ran in between Shane and Brandon. And cried out in sheer agony as the wooden stake pierced her heart...**

**Everything afterwards happened in slow motion. She fell backwards into Shane's arms, gasping for breath. Shane yelled her name, tears pouring down his cheeks, his hands quivering. He touched her face, shaking her slightly. "C-Claire? God, _please_ God-"**

_Thanks for reading will be updating the final chapter asap:)_


End file.
